Het Dalton
by CringyTimes
Summary: Dit verhaal gaat over een scholier genaamd Robin. Het verhaal speelt zich nu af. Samen met zijn squad beleef je al zijn school avonturen en zie je Robin's perspectief op het leven.
1. Chapter 1: Een wilde ochtend

Het Avontuur begint...

Het was 6:05 en Robin's wekker ging af. Moeizaam strekte hij zijn arm om zijn wekker - wat gewoon zijn telefoon was- uit te zetten.

"Ew, het is maandag" zei hij gapend terwijl hij zijn bed uitstapte.

"Achja we hebben het eerste en het tweede lesuur Borsie, dus dat maakt het nog een beetje spannend."

Robin was namelijk smoor verliefd op zijn natuurkunde lerares Borsboom. Elke dag, nadat hij terug kwam van school, fantaseerde hij over haar. Hij had zelfs een verzoek gestuurd naar haar op facebook, maar die had ze helaas niet geaccepteerd. "Hoe durft ze" dacht Robin, maar snel kalmeerde hij omdat hij zich herrinerde dat hij zijn andere bae Tigli wel op facebook had.

Toch zou hij er alles aan doen om Borsboom de zijne te maken.

Nadat Robin zijn tanden had gepoetst en snel een ontbijtje had gegeten, stapte hij op zijn fiets. Al vond hij het stom dat het maandag was, kon hij niet wachten tot hij zijn koningin Borsboom zou ontmoeten.

8:15

Robin komt aan opschool en stopt zijn jas in zijn kluisje. Hij kijkt rondt of hij één van zijn vrienden in de aula ziet, maar die waren er nog niet. Hij heeft 2 opties: of hij gaat bij een groep meisjes zitten, die hij niet mag, of hij gaat bij de coole kinderen zitten, die hij al helemaal niet mag.

"Hmm, achja, dan maar even een plasje plegen, en maar hopen dat iemand er is als ik klaar ben" dacht Robin, terwijl hij naar de wc liep.

Net voordat hij de wc inliep zag hij zijn voormalige aardrijkskunde leraar langs lopen. "Jo!" riep Kok, terwijl hij naar de lerarenkamer ging.

Robin hield zijn lach in en begroette hem terug. "Hallo" zei hij, zo zacht dat de aardrijkskunde leraar het waarschijnlijk niet eens hoorde.

Na flink te hebben gepist liep Robin opnieuw de aula binnen.

"Ja hoor daar zitten ze, Adriaan samen met Helvette." Snel liep hij naar ze toe.

"Hey bitch" riep Helvette. Robin voelde een golf van cringe door zijn lichaam stromen, maar besloot terug te antwoorden "Hey sletje".

Adriaan hield het netjes en begroette hem zoals een normaal persoon zou doen "Hey Robbie, alles kits?"

"Meh, ik denk dat ik de toetsweek heb verneukt" zei Robin.

"Ik heb deze toetsweek ook echt verkloot, ik heb alleen maar 6en en 7ens gehaald, ik ben echt disappointed" antwoordde Adriaan terug, vol woede en passie.

"Wat een kakker" dacht Robin in zich zelf, maar hij besloot niks terug te zeggen, aangezien hij mede-beheerder was van hun Whatsapp groep genaamd "Senpai."

Terwijl ze door bleven praten over hoe de toetsweek verliep, kwam Samuel aanlopen. "Hey" zei Sam met een brede glimlach.

"Ew, hoe kan je zo blij zijn op een maandag ochtend" dacht Robin.

Robin en Samuel hadden namelijk een bijzondere vriendschap. Soms dan ging het goed en waren ze beste maatjes, en soms wilde Robin hem bij zijn keel pakken en dood wurgen.

8:25

De bel ging en iedereen in de aula stond op om naar de les te lopen. Robin kon niet wachten om zijn favoriete lerares weer te zien, maar plotseling besefte hij iets:

hij was zijn natuurkunde huiswerk vergeten te maken.

* * *

Wat zal Robin doen? Zal zijn bae Borsboom hem vergeven?! Of zal hij geroast worden?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: De confrontatie

8:30

Iedereen zit zo'n beetje in het lokaal van natuurkunde. Zoals gewoonlijk word je door Borsboom bij de deur begroet. Helvette, Adriaan en Robin nemen plaats.

Robin was aan het trillen van spanning. Hij wilde haar niet teleurstellen.

De les begon met huiswerkbespreking. "We gaan de opdracht 41, 43 en 45 gezamenlijk nakijken, dus doe even je schrift open" joelde Borsboom door de klas. Ineens besefte Robin iets! Adriaan had zijn huiswerk zoals gewoonlijk gemaakt, dus hij kreeg het briljante idee om bij hem mee te kijken tijdens de bespreking! Hij was gered, en zou zijn bae niet teleurstellen.

De opdrachten 41 en 43 werden besproken, het waren kleine theorie vragen die iedereen kon beantwoorden. Stiekem had Robin gehoopt om bij die opdrachten de beurt te krijgen, maar helaas werd hij niet gekozen.

"Robin, wil jij even opdracht 45 voorlezen en vraag A beantwoorden?" vroeg Borsboom. Natuurlijk zou ze haar verzoek accepteren. Al snel begon Robin zo zwoel en sappig mogelijk de opdracht voor te lezen. Toen hij bij vraag A aankwam merkte hij dat het nog eens een pittige berekening kon zijn, maar hey, hij had Adriaan waarvan hij de antwoorden kon stelen...toch?

Maar al snel kwam Robin met een probleem tegemoet; hij kon Adriaan's handschrift niet lezen.

"Fuck fuck fuck, wat moet ik doen!?" dacht Robin vol paniek. Er was maar 1 optie, zoals Helvette altijd zei: _ik ga freestylen biitchh_.

Robin kon geen woord uitspugen en hij begon al met "uhhh, ehh, ik uh..."

Hij snapte gewoon geen zak van de opdracht en kon niks verzinnen, vooral omdat hij wist dat zijn allesje naar hem aan het kijken was. Borsboom merkte dat er niks zinnigs uit Robin's mond zou komen, en vroeg of hij zijn huiswerk wel had gemaakt. Dit was het moment waar Robin bang voor was. Hij zou zijn liefde teleurstellen. "Kill me" dacht Robin. Met een trillend stem antwoordde hij "Nnee... ssorry schatj... iik bedoell mmevrouw Bborsboom.."

Hij zag de teleurstelling in haar ogen, maar er was niks wat hij er aan kon doen.

Nadat Borsboom de vraag zelf had beantwoord, gaf ze een paar opdrachten op voor de volgende les. Toen iedereen bezig was met de opdrachten maken, liep ze Robin's richting op. Robin voelde dit, hij kende haar voetstappen als geen ander. Er gingen duizenden emoties door hem heen, aan de ene kant was hij blij dat zijn prinses hem zou aanspreken, maar aan de andere kant wist hij dat het niet positief zou zijn.

Borsboom stond voor Robin's tafel en ging op haar knieën, waardoor zij oog contact maakte met hem. Robin's gezicht was knal rood, ze was zo dichtbij, maar toch ook zo ver. "Je weet dat je dit jaar niet gaat halen als je nooit je huiswerk maakt hè" zei Borsboom.

"Jja mmevrrouw... ssorry..."

"Laat zien dat je het anders kan, Robin. Ik wil dat je me verbaast" zei Borsboom terwijl ze haar hoofd 45 graden naar links boog.

Robin knikte ja. Hij zou haar de trotste lerares op aarde maken, dacht hij.

14:20

De bel gaat, Robin en Helvette zijn uit. Robin was heel de dag nog sip van het incident met Borsboom. Helvette had dit opgemerkt, hij wist donders goed wat er aan de hand was. Hij waagde toch een poging om Robin op te vrolijken.

"Eh slet, waarom doe je heel de dag zo boos" vroeg Hel.

"Je weet wel, wat er 's ochtends gebeurde. Ik had gewoon m'n huiswerk moeten maken! Ik snapte totaal niet hoe je die som moest berekenen" antwoordde Robin.

"Biitchh, het enige wat ik bereken is met hoeveel Newchun ik haar ga pakken" zei Helvette. Al was Robin heel dominant over zijn natuurkunde lerares, moest hij toegeven dat het grappig was.

Gierend en brullend liepen de twee naar de kluisjes, en pakten hun spullen.

Robin fietste vol emotie terug naar huis.

19:00

Robin maakte zijn laatste opgave natuurkunde, al was de volgende les pas vrijdag, had hij het in iedergeval af. Morgen (dinsdag) stond een drukke dag op hem te wachten. Hij had namelijk Gout en Kuijlaars

* * *

Next chapter:

Robin wordt eruit gestuurd bij Informatica, en er is drama met Helvette?!


	3. Chapter 3: Helvette's ware identiteit

Helvette's ware identiteit en Kuijlaars

9:50

Robin, Helvette, Adriaan en Samuel zijn net klaar met een blokuur NLT en lopen naar de aula.

"Jezus wat is Storkie saai zeg" zei Robin terwijl hij gaapte.

"Ik vond het eigenlijk heel leuk, ik kan niet wachten tot ik deze nieuwe formules kan toepassen bij de opdrachten!" antwoordde Adriaan.

Robbie Hel en Sam riepen allemaal in koor "NERDD," terwijl ze de trap afliepen.

Al snel bereikten ze de aula.

"Daar is Chepco!" riep Samuel vol opwinding. Chepco is een voormalige klasgenoot van Robin en een lid van "de squad". Vol passie liepen ze naar Chep en namen plaats op de stoelen, tot dat ze iets opmerkten... Helvette was vermist.

"Waar is die bitch nou weer naar toe" vroeg Robin zich af. In werkelijkheid wist hij dondersgoed waar hij was, maar hij had gewoon zin om met de squad over Helvette te roddelen. "Hmm, misschien is hij naar de wc?" stelde Adriaan voor.

"OMG, ik weet waar hij is," riep Samuel terwijl hij zijn telefoon uit zijn zak pakte. Snel flatste hij een foto tevoorschijn van Helvette samen met een meisje genaamd Samantha.

 **~beschrijving van wat er op de foto was te zien~**

Helvette zat op de bank, samen met Samantha. Zo zwoel mogelijk had hij zijn arm op haar schouder geleund. De foto was net na de 5km genomen, dus de kans dat zijn stink okselzweet haar neus had bereikt is immens groot.

Als een voorbijganger de foto zou hadden gezien, zou ze denken dat de twee al getrouwd zijn en meerdere kinderen hebben.

 **~einde beschrijving van de foto~**

De squad lachte zich een kriek om Samuel's grap. In werkelijkheid zat Helvette bij "de coole kinderen" zoals de squad ze noemden. De rest van de pauze ging de squad (behalve Adriaan) door met over Helvette roddelen. Adriaan was namelijk bezig met het uitvogelen hoe je kan "lucid dreamen," maar dat is een heel ander verhaal die vast nog wel is aan bod komt.

Al vond Robin het best kinderachtig dat ze over de Afghaan roddelden, gaf het hem een enorme kick om over die bitch te praten.

10:10

De bel gaat, de pauze is helaas ten einde gekomen. Samuel en Robin lopen naar informatica toe, waar ze hun favoriete leraar Kuijlaars weer zullen ontmoeten.

"Ik kan echt niet wachten tot ik mijn favoriete kabouter weer zie!" joelde Samuel.

Robin probeerde te lachen, maar het lukte hem gewoon niet. De grap was zo droog dat er gewoon niks aan was. Toch probeerde hij om zo realistisch mogelijk te lachen. Hij noemde dit "De Adriaan lach."

Deze speciale vorm van lachen bestaat onderandere uit je schouders heen en weer zwieren, terwijl je een brede glimlach op je gezicht toont. Robin had Adrie hier vaak op aangesproken, dat hij ermee moest stoppen, maar in werkelijkheid was het eigenlijk een goede manier om nep te lachen.

Tijdens de les ging Kuijlaars los met de éénen en nullen. Wat eerst 'een uitleg' van 10 minuten zou zijn, liep uit tot een hele testament die bijna heel het blokuur vulde. Natuurlijk luisterde niemand naar de leraar. De één was aan het gamen, terwijl het ander foto's van leraren aan het fotoshoppen was. Robin verveelde zich en besloot fotos van haar prinsesje op te zoeken. Hij kon wel uren staren naar de schoonheid die zijn natuurkunde lerares was.

Terwijl hij dit deed voelde hij iets in zijn broek prikkelen. Er was geen twijfel mogelijk; de guppie die eerst in zijn broek zat was nu een haai geworden, en nog een flinke ook. Met een ruk trekte hij zijn stoel dichterbij zijn tafel zodat zijn erectie niet meer zichtbaar was. Het laatste wat hij wilde was dat Kuijlaars een biologie lesje aan hem zou geven.

Samuel en Nouri, die tegenover Robin zaten, waren aan het gamen. Kuijlaars liep zoals gewoonlijk heen en weer de klas om te kijken of het bij iedereen lukte. Robin merkte op dat de leraar richting Samuel en Nouri liep, en besloot hen te waarschuwen.

"SNEL DOE JE GAME WEG, STRAKS ZIET DIE STINK KABOUTER JE" riep Robin. Wat hij niet besefte was dat "die stink kabouter" naast hem stond. Robin's wangen waren nu roder dan de billen van een baviaan. Dit was zijn einde.

"ERUIT, EN WEL METEEN!" riep de informatica docent vol woede.

"Rip" dacht Robin, terwijl Samuel fotos van hem aan het maken was.

"Hahahahaha, dit komt in senpai bitchh" zei hij. "Alsof de situatie niet erg genoeg was, en dan moet Samuel nog dit doen." dacht Robin. Plotseling begonnen er suïcidale gedachtes door zijn hoofd te gaan.

Hij wilde dood.

15:00

Robin fietst naar huis. Wat een klote dag had hij achter de rug zeg. Robin kon niet wachten tot hij thuis was, om die seuter uit hun WhatsApp groep te gooien.

"Ik kan niet wachten tot hij smeekt dat ik hem er weer in zet, OHOHOHOHOHOH"

* * *

Next chapter: Robin heeft gym, en om het nog erger te maken: hij moet lesgeven!


	4. Chapter 4: Gym

Woensdag

03:00

Ja hoor, het was zo ver. Robin kan niet slapen, want hij weet wat hem te wachten staat.

 **Dit** is waar Robin heel de week tegenop kijkt, **dit** is wat zijn bloed aan het koken brengt, en **dit** is waarom Robin suicidale gedachtes heeft. Voor een gewone leerling zou dit fenomeen wat Robin als hel ervaart iets gewoons zijn. Of soms zelfs als leuk worden ervaren, maar voor hem niet. Dit was zijn persoonlijke hel die hij elke week van zijn leven moest doorstaan; **_gym_**.

06:00

Robin heeft geen seconde slaap meer gehad. De rede hiervoor is niet alleen dat hij gym heeft, wat hij erg genoeg vindt, maar dat hij ook nog is zelf les moest geven. Iedereen geeft les over de sport waar hij of zij goed in is. De één geeft voetbal les, terwijl de ander tennis geeft. En ja hoor, daar komt Robin dan, die springtouw "les" gaat geven, voor zover het een les kan worden genoemd.

Denkend aan deze traumatische gedachts rook Robin plotseling een sterke zweetgeur, en merkte dat de luchtvochtigheid in zijn omgeving sterk veranderd was. Echt zin om uit bed te stappen en te kijken waar de geur vandaan kwam had hij niet, aangezien hij dondersgoed wist waar het vandaan kwam; hem. Zijn deken was compleet doorweekt door zijn stresszweet. "Achja, niet dat ik Borsboom vandaag heb ofzo."

08:05

Robin fietst naar school, zijn hart bonkt bijna zijn borstkas uit. Hij had pas het 6e en 7e lesuur gym, maar toch klopte zijn hart nu al sneller dan de piep van de piepjes test (waar hij overigens een trauma aan had.)

12:10

Robin zat samen met Chepco en Samuel bij meneer Kok in het daltonuur. Adriaan en Helvette hadden namelijk les van de economie leraar Gout, dus die konden er niet bij zijn. Om de 10 minuten keek Robin naar de klok, het voelde alsof de tijd vloog. Nog 20 minuten en hel zou doorbreken.

12:30

De bel gaat.

 **Bonk**

Robin voelt een vloed van misselijkheid zijn lichaam binnendringen.

 **Bonk**

Samuel staat allerlei verhalen aan Robin te vertellen, maar hij hoort niks.

 **Bonk**

Robin stapt het lokaal uit, en loopt naar de kluisjes, terwijl een zachte kreun zijn lippen ontsnapt "rip."

Daar staat hij dan, Helvette met zijn kickbox spullen, hij gaat vandaag namelijk ook les geven. Natuurlijk haatte Robin het feit dat hij les moest geven, maar aan de andere kant was hij blij dat hij hierdoor niet hoefde mee te kickboxen. Inelkaar geslagen worden bij gym zou voor hem het emmer doen overlopen, waardoor hij definitief van de brug af zou springen.

12:40

Robin en Helvette fietsen naar gym.

"Wtf bitch, waarom ben je zo bleek, heb je iemand zonder connie gewiept ofzo?" vroeg Helvette aan Robin.

"Nee, we weten bijde waarom ik zo bleek ben dus doe maar niet. Ik haat gym, ik haat het met heel mijn hart." antwoordde Robin vol verdriet.

Helvette wist dit, toch probeerde hij Robin op de een of andere manier moed in te spreken.

"Ouwe, stop met klagen. Je kan tijdens gym de billen van geile meids uit je klas begluren. En als je echt wil kan je hun kleedkamer binnenlopen en de hijskraan doen. Onterechte klacht dus"

Robin stikte van de lach, wat een etter kon die Helvette af en toe zijn zeg.

13:00

Robin heeft al zijn spullen klaar gelegd om les te geven. Hij trilde van de spanning, maar er was niks wat hij kon doen.

Daar kwam de eerste groep al aan, zij hadden de eer om als eerste van hem les te krijgen. Iedereen pakte een touw en begon te springen. Al vond hij het vreselijk, liep het lesgeven hem beter af dan dat hij gedacht had.

Terwijl iedereen aan het springen was, zag Robin in zijn ooghoeken hoe Helvette naar de bouncende borsten van Samantha aan het staren was, terwijl ze sprong. "Wat een viespeuk is hij zeg, jezus" mompelde Robin.

Plotseling voelde Robin een onplezante aura dichterbij hem komen. Er was geen twijfel mogelijk, het was zijn gymlerares, mevrouw de Bruijn.

"Wat doe je het goed zeg, Robin! Echt een topperd ben jij!" riep de gymlerares, terwijl ze hem een schouderklopje gaf.

Robin viel bijna op de grond van de cringe die door zijn lichaam werd geproduceerd.

"Wil je anders zometeen even mee doen met kogelstoten, want dan heb ik voor iedereen al een cijfer" vroeg de gymlerares vervolgens aan Robin.

"NEE!" gilde Robin in zijn hoofd, maar hij antwoordde in werkelijkheid met "Ja hoor," als een brave poes.

 **~ Robin's gedachtes terwijl hij ging kogelstoten ~**

Daar ben ik dan. Naast me staan mede-leerlingen, we staan op een lijn. Compleet synchroon. Rechter arm naast het hoofd geheven. Kaarsrecht, muisstil. Een scherp fluitsignaal klinkt.

Een zestal kogels vliegen door de lucht, één voor één landen ze met een zachte plof op de grond, waar ze stil blijven staan. 1 kogel vliegt omhoog, aarzelt even, en valt vervolgens loodrecht naar beneden en stuitert nog wat na; mijn kogel.

Weer een fluitsignaal. Een zestal leerlingen lopen snel om de kogels die ze net gegooid hebben op te halen.

Ik buk, en pak die van mij op. Een voordeel van mijn techniek is dat ik nooit ver hoef te lopen.

13:50

De les is bijna afgelopen. We moeten nog één keer gooien en dan opruimen. Het fluitsignaal gaat. De Bruijn had nu iemand anders de opdracht gegeven om te fluiten, zij was namelijk aan het praten met de gymjuf van het veld tegenover ons, mevrouw Seidel. Ik zag dit en besloot dat het zonde is om dan te gooien. Ik draai me om en wil de kogel in het hok gaan leggen, als ik plotseling mijn gymlerares spot.

Ze strikt haar veter.

Haar achterwerk die volledig bestaat uit been en spier steekt in de lucht. Even bedenk ik wat er zou gebeuren als ik de kogel tegen haar... zou...

Hah, De kogel zou waarschijnlijk afketsen, behalve als ik goed in het midden zou mikken.

Ik lach in mezelf, hef mijn hand naast mijn hoofd, stap naar achteren en gebruik de techniek waar we 5 lessen op moesten oefenen. Het zou mijn eerste rake worp zijn sinds ik geboren ben, maar dit is dan ook een worp met een hoger doel. Ik kijk naar mijn prooi, zet af en gooi. Dit zou karma zijn voor alle onvoldoendes die ik ooit voor gym heb gehaald. "Muhahahahahahah"

Precies 2 meter voor mijn voeten viel de kogel, een paar centimeter voor haar achterwerk. De Bruijn doet wel extreem langzaam over haar veter.

Dit is een teken, God gunt me een tweede kans. Ik vertel mezelf dat ik het deze keer beter zou aanpakken.

Daar ging ie dan, ik doe een opgewonde huppeltje, en zet mezelf af, maar gooi niet. Ik ren met kogel en al door. Maar de goden haden toch wat anders in zicht. Ik struikel namelijk over mijn eigen veter, en plof als een dode varken op de grond neer.

Mijn bloed kookt. Twee pogingen mislukt door die stomme stink kogel. Ik sta op. Vol woede waag ik mijn derde poging, niet wetend dat dit misschien de laatste kogel ooit zou worden, aangezien het fatale gevolgen zou hebben. Met alle kracht wat mijn lichaam kon produceren lanceerde ik de kogel in de lucht. De kogel zwiert recht boven mij de lucht in, maakt een boogje, en valt als een baksteen op mijn hoofd.

Het laatste wat ik mij kon herrineren was dat ik bewusteloos op de grond lag, als een kip zonder kop.

 **~ Einde Robin's gedachtes terwijl hij ging kogelstoten ~**

* * *

Next chapter: Er ontstaat een beef in de squad, en Adriaan is de oorzaak?!


	5. Chapter 5: Seizoen 1 FINALE

**Beste lezers en lezerinnen. Ten eerste mijn enorme excuses voor mijn afwezigheid. Ik heb vernomen dat mijn fans al erg lang aan het wachten zijn op een nieuwe chapter, dus voor jullie heb ik goed nieuws! De fanfiction zal weer worden hervat! Minimaal 1x per week kunnen jullie een nieuwe chapter verwachten.**

 **Als een mooie seizoensfinale van Seizoen 1 van Het Dalton heeft één van mijn fans een poging gewaagd om een chapter te schrijven, wat ik erg knap vind gedaan! Geniet van de finale en kijk zeker uit naar Seizoen 2! Onze helden Helvette, Tsjepco, Adriaan, Samuel en Robin zullen terug komen, en beter dan ooit!**

 **Veel lees plezier:**

* * *

Chapter 5 Het begin van de beef

Het is 8:25 en de eerste bel is gegaan, Robin loopt samen met Helvette naar Nederlands. Het is vandaag niet de aller slechtste dag want alle lessen vervallen na het daltonuurvanwege een studie middag. Robin zou die middag uiteraard kunnen gebruiken om te leren voor de proefwerkweek die volgende week al begint maar hij weet dat hij met een vreetbui op bed YouTube filmpjes gaat kijken.

Op de gang passeren ze Borsboom en ze groet beide jongens. Robin smelt bijna "Oooh mijn Borsie." Zucht Robin waarop op Helvette reageerd: "Doe niet zo overdreven bitch, we weten allebei dat je haar alleen maar hard wilt pakken."Hierdoor was Robin een beetje boos maar hij besloot het te laten gaan. Een andere reden dat het een goede dag was is omdat hij vandaag geen Kuijlaars had. Robin was nog steeds boos op die stink kabouter, omdat hij hem er vorig jaar had uitgestuurd.

Het was 9:50 en de kleine pauze begon.

Robin, Helvette, Samuel en Adriaan waren allemaal bij elkaar gaan zitten. Alleen Tjepco was er niet bij. Hij is helaas afgezakt naar de HAVO naar de andere Dalton locatie.

Tjepco was bijna jarig en Samuel stelde daarom voor om hem te verassen. Hij zou eindelijk 16 worden en dat is weer 1 jaartje dichter bij legaal naar de wallen met z'n allen. Behalve Adriaan, die houdt niet zo van dingen doen en daarom werd hij al een beetje humeurig toen Sam over een activiteit begon. En om het nog erger te maken wilde Sam gaan schaatsen!

Adriaan wilde alleen mee als Robin ging en Helvette stemde daarbij in. Maar Robin had een beetje medelijden dat Tjepconaar die stink-school moest en zei daarom dat hij wel mee wilde. Nu moest Adriaan dus eigenlijk ook mee, het leek alleen net alsof er een draadje knapte bij Adriaan binnen. Hij begon erg te trillen en te zweten. "Kom op Adriaan kom toch mee, denk er niet te veel bij na!" Zei Robin in een poging hem gerust te stellen. "Nee nee nee, je snapt het niet!" reageerde Adriaan heftig. Ineens begon Adriaan formules te brabbelen, totdat hij tegen Samuel zei: "Jij vieze wortel min 1! Waarom begin je nou over schaatsen?!" Samuel voelde zich gekleineerd, wat overigens niet zo gek was want zo groot is hij niet. Helvette deed nog een laatste poging:"Heej slet doe is rustig en ga gewoon mee, bovendien kan een wortel min 1 helemaal niet dus praat niet zulke onzin!" "Ja duhh," Reageerde Adriaan, "daarom noem ik hem ook zo tering Afghaan, ik ga niet mee!" "Kijk nou wat je gedaan hebt Samuel, nu is Adriaan triggered, en dat is JOUW schuld!" Riep Helvette.

En zo ging het de rest van de pauze wel door…

Robin had zich uit snel ui de discussie teruggetrokken, omdat hij bang was dat de beef groot zou worden en dat de geschiedenis zich herhaalt. Het was namelijk al eerder gebeurt dat `de squad' ruzie had over schaatsen. Hij dacht daarom aan Borsie, zijn Borsie. Hij kon het ook helemaal niet hebben zo vlak voor de proefwerkweek. Hij moest al meerdere mentale stappen zetten om goede cijfers te halen en niet bij Tjepco op die stink-school te eindigen, ook al was dat misschien maar beter ook…

Gaat de beef opgelost worden? Zal misschien Tjepco wel de squad redden? Of is Samuel echt te ver gegaan met zijn voorstel?

To Be Continued

cc: enderchepco


	6. Chapter 6: Roddel squad

Chapter 6: Roddel Squad

 ***TUUUUUT***

De bel gaat, en de pauze begint. De 5 V5ers lopen de trap af naar beneden. Zoals gewoonlijk heeft niemand er zin, behalve Samuel. Met z'n alle zoeken ze een tafel op. Om de dag wat spannender te maken spelen Adriaan en Robin een zelf verzonnen spel waarbij ze proberen te raden of ze daadwerkelijk met z'n vijfen aan tafel zullen zitten, of dat er iemand onderweg afdwaalt.

Eenmaal aan tafel pakt Robin zijn telefoon erbij en doet de absentielijst.

"Roep allemaal even jullie naam als jullie er zijn!" zei Robin.

"Chepco"

"Ja"

"Adriaan"

"Uhum"

"Samuel"

"Ja mevrouw"

"Helvette"

...

"Ik zei Helvette!"

...

"Doe niet verbaast hij zit gewoon niet bij ons" zei Adriaan

"Ja, maar... ik dacht..."

"Je bent echt dom als je dacht dat hij nog hier zou zijn. Ik en Adriaan know the game" zei Chepco.

Er heerste een baarbaarse stilte aan tafel todat Samuel ineens zijn mobiel erbij pakte en "grappige" compilatie videos liet zien. Om een of ander reden liet hij het altijd als eerst aan Robin zien.

"Daar gaan we weer... nu moet ik weer doen alsof ik het grappig vind" dacht Robin. In werkelijkheid zou deze depriboy het natuurlijk nooit hardop durven te zeggen dus giechelde hij maar:

"Hahahha lekker, Sam! Laat ook aan Adriaan en Chepco zien!"

De pauze is afgelopen en de bel gaat weer, tijd voor NLT met Storchart.

Helvette en Robin zitten gapend aan tafel en praten een beetje bij over de squad.

"Rob, zeg even eerlijk.. Adriaan doet echt betweterig... We weten allemaal dat hij het meest leert van ons en dat hij het elke dag met zijn rekenmachine doet" zei Helvette

"Ja echt he! Maar niet zeggen dat ik het met je eens ben" antwoordde Robin terug.

"Billenlikker" riep Helvette

Robin wilde snel terug antwoorden: "insert hon..." totdat hij onderbroken werd door een luide "UUUHMMM, UHHHH".

Het was duidelijk, de les was begonnen. Alle leerlingen in de klas kenden deze kreten van meneer Storchart. Half in beef begonnen de twee te luisteren naar Storchart, niet wetend dat in het lokaal naast hun, waar Adriaan en Samuel zaten, er ook geroddelt werd... En niet zo'n beetje ook...

~ in het lokaal van Samuel en Adriaan ~

"Even serieus, die bitch Robin meldde zich vorige week alleen ziek omdat we zwemles hadden. Hij had zeker een beetje *keelpijn*" zei Adriaan woedend.

"Nee hij had zeker teveel melk gedronken en is daarom ziek" reageerde Samuel sarcastisch terug.

"Is wel zo" antwoordde Adriaan

"Corpulente slet dat hij is" zei Samuel terug

"WTF stop! Nu ga je te ver, wij corpulenten steunen elkaar tegen inwendige vetkleppen als jou" riep Adriaan terug.

Toen Adriaan dit zei viel Samuel snel stil. Natuurlijk zou hij een "comeback" terug kunnen verzinnen maar hij wist dat dit grote consequenties voor in de nabije toekomst zou hebben... Samuel is namelijk van nature niet al te slim, en heeft Adriaans hulp overal bij nodig, wilt hij gaan slagen. Het tegenspreken van Adriaan is dus een no go. Stilletjes gingen beide huiswerk maken totdat het daltonuur begon.

 ***TUUUUT***

De 5 pubers liepen het lokaal van Verdiesen binnen, dit was namelijk het enige lokaal waar je niks kon doen, en daarmee weg kon komen. Eenmaal aan tafel begint Chepco over zijn "CGI film" waar hij al een lange tijd aan werkt. Terwijl Chepco los barst over zijn

"coole dinos" zitten de rest van de jongens braaf mee te knikken en zo nu en dan te giechelen. Ze denken namelijk allemaal het zelfde: "het boeit me niet", maar om dit nou zou hardop te zeggen zou gemeen zijn, althans dat vond Robin. Chepco's preek duurde ietsjes langer dan gedacht. Midden in zijn verhaal tikte Adriaan stiekem op Robins arm, en wees naar zijn rekenmachine. Hij had namelijk een programma geschreven waarmee je Galgje kon spelen, de twee konden zich dus vermaken terwijl Chepco door blabberde.

Toen Chepco eenmaal klaar was met zijn verhaal begonnen Robin en Adriaan te praten over feminisme, genderneutraliteit en van alles en nog wat. Stiekem bereidde ze zich ook voor op hun favoriete les van niemand minder dan mevrouw Diaconescu, waarvan ze het volgende lesuur les zouden krijgen

~ To be continued...


End file.
